


stay cool, it's just a kiss

by ObscureReference



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Odin cocked his head and leaned back on his hands just to tease. “Did you want to get out of here?”As though it were permission, Laslow darted in and pecked him on the lips, pulling back just as quickly. Odin’s mouth fell open. He blinked.Laslow looked back, cheeks flushed. The party moved around them just as it had before, oblivious.(Based off that post where I talked about how Laslow and Odin probablykiss at parties.)





	stay cool, it's just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh, idk how to tag this. Based off a post I made on my tumblr a while ago about how Laslow and Odin probably (mostly bc it's fun and they wanna) make out at parties and the subsequent plot-ish ask [here.](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/post/167216792975/ok-i-recall-in-one-of-ur-posts-for-fe14-u) The pairings here are pretty vague, so they're really whatever you want to take away from this fic 
> 
> The title is vaguely from Coin's "Talk Too Much" because I listened to it today.

“ _Oooooo_ —” Laslow dragged out the sound, and Odin could see the moment he barely kept himself from saying the wrong name. “— _din_. Odin. _Odin_.”

“Yes?” Odin said, smiling at the way Laslow had to duck close to be heard over the chatter of the crowd. Or maybe Laslow just liked pressing his face that close to Odin’s, despite the warmth of the fire. “What is it, Laslow of the Azure Sky, Dragon Slayer—” He glanced around and lowered his voice. “—Dragon Slayer for the second time.”

Laslow placed his hands on either side of Odin’s hips and leaned in. He was standing while Odin was sitting, so there was a bit of a downward angle to his body, but it was rather negligible with the way Laslow leaned in. The shadows of the fire danced on his face, and there was mirth in his eyes despite the darkness that had long since crept in. In fact, Laslow seemed incredibly cheery. It was probably the happiest Odin had seen him in quite a while. Laslow’s hot breath on his cheek while they sat in the dark was a feature he had long since grown comfortable with, however.  

 _“Odin,”_ Laslow said again, whispered like a secret. He pushed Odin’s cup away and guided Odin’s hand to set it on the bench. “Odin, we did it. We really did it.”

“Of course we did,” Odin said, feeling light and amused. “Didn’t I always tell you so?”

“Yes, but we _actually did it_. The war is over.”

“Just as I said.” Odin titled his head away just to see what Laslow would do. Laslow wiggled closer, their faces brushing and their chests nearly so. It would have been a more comfortable position if Laslow just crawled into his lap. “Are you drunk or just happy?”

“Happy? I’m exuberant.” When Odin laughed, Laslow winked coyly and added, “I’m mostly drunk on life.”

Odin pushed his cup even farther out of the way. It was half full of some sort of rich juice. It wasn’t like him to leave his things unattended, but a quick look around told him everyone else was too preoccupied to notice and there didn’t seem to be any place to put his dishes just yet. When he caught Laslow’s eye again, the look the dancer sent him with bright and giddy. His body language was obvious.

Odin cocked his head and leaned back on his hands just to tease. “Did you want to get out of here?”

As though it were permission, Laslow darted in and pecked him on the lips, pulling back just as quickly. Odin’s mouth fell open. He blinked.

Laslow looked back, cheeks flushed. The party moved around them just as it had before, oblivious.

Then Odin smiled. “You’re in a good mood indeed, friend. Normally I would have thought you too shy to pull a move like that in front of others.”

Not that anyone had been looking or likely would have cared if they had. But Laslow ducked his head like he had forgotten himself and had only just been reminded where he was. That didn’t stop him from looking up at Odin through his eyelashes after a beat, however.

“Is that no?” Laslow asked, his voice low.

A soft laugh bubbled out of Odin’s throat. He placed his hand over Laslow’s and let Laslow pull him to his feet. They stood chest to chest, and before Odin was even steady, Laslow wrapped his arm around Odin’s waist and gave them both a spin.

That startled another laugh out of Odin, and Laslow was clearly enjoying himself. A little wobbly on their feet from giddiness, Odin let Laslow pull them through the crowd. It was late anyway, a good a time as any to leave the celebration that was supposed to last all night.

They didn’t make it very far. Just around the bend and into a slightly darker than average crevice, and then Laslow was shuffling him against a wall. With one hand at Odin’s hip and the other at his cheek, Laslow leaned in and mouthed at Odin’s jaw. Odin sighed.

“You’re really energetic today,” he pointed out.

Laslow paused to give him a look. “Aren’t you?” he asked. “Don’t we have reason to be?”

He had a good point. A very good point. So Odin kissed him.

Laslow was a good kisser. He hadn’t always been. Granted, neither had Odin. When they had first shared a few kisses under an old willow tree that had long since disappeared, Laslow had been too caught up in wondering if anybody was secretly watching to pay Odin any real attention, and Odin had been overly sweaty and awkward the way all young teens were. They’d both had other names then. He liked to think they’d both come a long way.

At least Laslow certainly had, what with the way he pressed his thumb into that little hollow in Odin’s hip, making him gasp into Laslow’s mouth. In return, Odin carded his fingers through Laslow’s hair, brushing the tips of his fingers across the nape of Laslow’s neck on the way to make him shiver.

Laslow didn’t nip at Odin’s lip as he pulled away even though Odin would have liked him too. Even at his most excited, Laslow was a little too soft to do something like that without a request. They hadn’t gone out of their way to hurt one another since they’d been frustrated kids. Odin kind of loved him for it.

“Come on,” Laslow whispered, his eyes half-lidded. They were nearly the same height, but Laslow had to raise his eyes ever so slightly to meet Odin’s gaze. “Let’s actually get out of here.”

“You were the one who couldn’t wait,” Odin teased. He followed Laslow’s lead without protest. Outside the castle really wasn’t the best place to hold any sort of rendezvous.

They probably could have been happy together, in another world. With Selena too. With any combination of them, Odin thought. But this world also held a few other people the trio had their eyes on, and they were fine with sharing a few quick kisses in the hallways while the future sorted itself out in the meanwhile.

They only made it about three steps before Laslow ran face first into Niles’ chest. It was Odin’s hand on his shoulder that kept him from stumbling.

“Oof! Sorry.” Laslow smiled sheepishly. Odin knew Niles unsettled Laslow a bit—something about how Niles’ flirtation that contrasted with Laslow’s own, something about how Niles liked being just a bit too cruel sometimes, Odin wasn’t sure—but even Niles’ sudden appearance and Laslow’s ingrained modesty didn’t seem to faze Laslow this time. He tugged at Odin’s hand. “We’ll just get out of your way then.”

Niles’ face remained suspiciously blank. Odin suddenly found he couldn’t move.

He followed Niles’ gaze to the space between him and Laslow, where their fingers where tangled together. He looked up, unsure of what to make of Niles’ expression.

He caught Laslow glancing at him from the corner of his eye but was saved from actually having to speak when Niles said, “You two might want to be more considerate of where you flaunt your trysts.”

Laslow’s face dropped, and Odin felt something twist inside him at the harsh language. It held a sharper edge than Odin was comfortable with.

“We weren’t—”

“Ah, Lord Leo,” Niles suddenly said, looking over Odin’s shoulder. “I was just coming to see you.”

Indeed, when Odin turned he found Lord Leo standing a few feet behind them, standing stiff as a board. Even more so than usual for a party, that was. If he’d been there longer than a moment, Odin guessed he and Laslow had given his lord a bit of a show. The more modest part of him blanched.

Leo didn’t say anything, so it was Laslow who said, “Ah, Lord Leo. I hope you are well?”

He knew Laslow was playful with Lord Xander sometimes, but he also knew Laslow wasn’t nearly as familiar with Lord Leo the same way Odin wasn’t very familiar with Lord Xander. Laslow sounded hesitant, and Odin was probably imagined the gruffness in Leo’s voice when he answered with a clipped, “Quite.”

This… was embarrassing. It felt like being caught with a date by his mother. At least, what Odin imagined that would feel like. Not that he thought of he either Niles or Leo his mother; quite far from it, really.

Laslow squeezed his hand again, and Odin suddenly found himself able to move.

“My apologies for any disturbance, my lord,” he said, feeling out of his element. He bowed quickly. “I hope you’ve enjoyed the festivities.” Unsure of what to do and wanting to make a hasty retreat, he added, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, milord,” Laslow echoed.

Niles circled around them and moved to Leo’s side. Leo turned away, clearly done and probably wanting to be finshed with the moment just as much as Odin did. Most likely they all felt embarrassed, Niles aside.

“Goodnight,” Leo said.

And then Laslow was pulling Odin around the corner and out of sight, the mood thoroughly shaken.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention Laslow and Odin probably get too weirded out to get hot and heavy again that night but they probably do cuddle for literal hours and fall asleep that way


End file.
